


tempted by ink

by kairaptor



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance, Smut, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairaptor/pseuds/kairaptor
Summary: just when Sehun thought his relationship with Jongin is taking the rocky path, Jongin gives him a nice, little surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i cant frickin think of a better title than this so *shrugs*

Sehun was a little worried about Jongin.

The other man was quieter than usual, almost refused to meet Sehun's eyes when they were talking and seemed to make it so that that they were never in the same room for any long period of time. Sehun thought that he was acting like a rabbit. It was just constant scurrying. He also wouldn't take his shirt off. For three weeks this had been going on.

Sighing, Sehun stared down at Jongin's sleeping face. At least he still had this, at least Jongin would still sleep in the same bed with him at night. Skimming his hand up Jongin's arm, he smiled when Jongin shifted in his sleep, mumbling. Sehun ducked his head a little, pressing his mouth to Jongin's temple and just staying there. For a moment, he wondered if Jongin was upset with him or something. No, that couldn't be it. Jongin had absolutely no problem with telling Sehun exactly how he felt.

This time, when Sehun rubbed his arm upward, his fingers snagged on the shirt that Jongin was wearing, tugging it upward. Sehun froze. What was this? Glancing at Jongin's face to make sure that he was still sleeping, he leaned closer, moving the shirt further. Right there, right on Jongin's shoulder blade was an intricate design of black and white ink. It was a surprise to realize that it was a tattoo.

When had Jongin gotten a tattoo?

Mesmerized at the swirls, Sehun brushed a finger over the mark. It was unbelievably sexy, he realized, breathing heavy. His fingers itched to touch Jongin, to bring that flush to all that tanned skin and make Jongin moan. He pressed his mouth to Jongin's shoulder, hands finding the bottom of the shirt that Jongin was sleeping in, tugging it upward.

Still sleeping, Jongin mumbled in his sleep, turning slightly. His back arched when Sehun's fingers brushed over the skin over his stomach and chest. Putting his mouth to Jongin's ear, Sehun gently bit down on the lobe. "Jongin," he whispered, wanting the other man so bad that his entire body ached. Who knew that a tattoo would do that to him? "C'mon Jongin, wake up. I want you."

Jongin's slim arms lifted, wrapping around Sehun's shoulders. Pulling back slightly, Sehun stared down at the bright hazel eyes that he had fallen in love with. They were still sleep hazed but that didn't stop Jongin from lifting his head and crushing their mouths together. Their lips and tongues danced while Jongin shifted slightly, pulling Sehun fully on top of him and between his spread legs.

When they finally pulled back for air, Jongin looked like he was fully awake. "Hey," he said quietly, panting slightly. His hands brushed over Sehun's chest and back, like he was trying to touch as much skin as possible.

"Hey, yourself," Sehun answered back, his mouth attaching to Jongin's frantic pulse. "You could've told me, you know." His hips pressed down and he smiled at Jongin's loud choked moan.

"T-told you what?" Almost like he wasn't aware that he was doing, Jongin started moving, pressing himself against Sehun frantically. He moaned again and Sehun had to stop himself from just ripping his clothes off. Those sounds could almost destroy his control.

He pulled Jongin's shirt over his head. "You got a tattoo," he said calmly, his hands brushing over the mark. He didn't know how long it took for tattoos to heal or whatever, but that certainly explained why Jongin had been acting strange.

Slowly, Jongin blushed as he buried his nose in the spot where Sehun's neck and shoulder met. He nodded. "Baek's idea," he mumbled, his legs straining on either side of Sehun's. He nipped the skin, making Sehun jerk in surprise. "Don't stop," he moaned, hips bucking upwards again.

"I can't," Sehun promised, grinning widely. "I'm not surprised that it was Baekhyun's idea."

"You l-like it then?" the smaller male asked, his hands sliding down the curve of Sehun's spine. His fingers slid under the fabric of Sehun's boxers before starting to push them off. Helpfully, Sehun lifted his hips.

Sehun kissed Jongin, a flurry of desperation. "It's the sexiest thing I think I've ever seen."

"I thought _I_ was the sexiest thing you've ever seen," Jongin said coyly.

It snapped Sehun's control. His fingers found a nipple and he teased it, loving how Jongin tossed his head back and moaned. He loved the sounds that Jongin made, just how loud he could be. Smiling against the warm golden skin, he reached down between their bodies, cupping Jongin's cock. Jongin gasped, hips jerking up frantically, nails digging into the skin on Sehun's shoulders.

Seeming to figure out that Sehun was just going to tease him, Jongin started to push his own bottoms off, fighting with the fabric. When they were finally off, Jongin hooked his legs up, wrapping them around Sehun's waist. "You're stopping," he whispered, panting and still moaning slightly.

"No, I'm not," Sehun answered, rolling slightly away to reach into the drawer in the nightstand, grabbing the lube. Wrapped around the other man like he was, Jongin followed so that they were lying on their sides. Sehun laughed quietly under his breath while he rubbed the lube between his fingers, warming it.

Jongin pulled his head back slightly, giving Sehun a look. "You were, too," he mumbled. "Now, hurry already."

Finding Jongin's entrance, Sehun quickly pressed a finger inside. When Jongin opened his legs more, Sehun rolled them back over, so that he was on top again. Arching tightly, Jongin tossed his head back and groaned, his hips pushing up. "More," he demanded, hands running over Sehun's skin. "Please. Please, more."

"What?" Sehun asked, sliding down Jongin's body so he could pull a nipple between his teeth, biting gently. Loudly, Jongin groaned, arching his back and offering himself. When Sehun realized that Jongin wasn't going to say anything, he grinned and bit down again as he added another finger, stretching Jongin for more. He waited until Jongin was gasping and writhing before he slowed his movements, tormenting Jongin.

" _G-God_ , Sehun." Breath hitching, Jongin dug his fingers into Sehun's shoulders. "Just…just _do_ it already!"

Shifting his attention to the other nipple, he bit the skin again, still keeping his fingers moving slowly and teasingly. "Do what?" he asked quietly, just barely loud enough so Jongin could hear him.

Hands buried themselves in his hair and tugged Sehun's head up so he was staring at wide brown eyes and flushed skin while Jongin panted, looking dazed. Pulling Sehun closer, the smaller male's hips pressed down against the fingers inside of him. " _Fuck me_ ," he demanded, his voice harsh.

Startled because Jongin never used that kind of language, Sehun paused.

Hands slid down Sehun's body until they grasped his cock, making him jerk. The hands squeezed and then stroked, slowly. "Damn it, Sehun," Jongin said, his lips gliding against Sehun's throat, teeth scraping the skin. "Just fuck me."

Suddenly, Sehun didn't really know who was teasing who. Groaning under his breath, Sehun reached for the lube again. This time, he used it on his own cock before he gently moved Jongin away from him, positioning the smaller man so that they were sitting up; Jongin's back was pressed against his chest. Running his hand down Jongin's side, he pulled Jongin's leg up before he slowly pushed inside. They both groaned.

Pressing his mouth to the splotches of ink on Jongin's shoulder blade, Sehun started to move. His arms wound around Jongin, holding him close while his hand played with the sensitive spots on Jongin's chest, knowing exactly where to linger to make those wonderful gasps. "Jongin," he murmured against the tattoo.

Jongin reached behind him, one hand finding Sehun's hips, where it clutched, and the other burying in Sehun's hair. Twisting his neck, Jongin crushed their mouths together, moaning as they moved together wonderfully. Sehun smiled as he pushed his legs between Jongin's, spreading them further. Tearing his mouth away, Jongin let his head fall back against Sehun's shoulder as he cried out loudly, his hips jerking. " _Harder_ ," he demanded.

That was all it took for Sehun to move his hands to Jongin's hips, lifting him up and slamming him back down at the same time he thrust forward. Jongin's fingers clenched, a spasm ran through his body and he screamed. Sehun had to clench his jaw to keep from coming right then. But it was close, so close that he bit Jongin's shoulder, above the tattoo, to keep it at bay. His hand found Jongin's cock and he stroked, a counterpoint to the way that their hips meshed.

"Sehun," Jongin managed to say between pants and moans, hands clenching with every thrust. "I…I'm g-g-gonna…" It ended with a whimper. A heartbeat later, he tossed his head back, mouth opening in a silent cry as he shuddered. Somehow, Sehun managed to last a few heartbeats longer before he groaned, coming so hard that he saw stars.

They collapsed on the bed together while they tried to catch their breaths, still wrapped around each other. Slowly Jongin rolled over so that he was facing Sehun. He snuggled closer, pressing his mouth to Sehun's for a moment. They didn't talk, not yet. Their hands met, fingers curling together easily. It wasn't until Jongin chuckled that Sehun finally broke the silence. "What?"

"I think I'll go get another tattoo tomorrow," he murmured, his eyes closing. "We should see if it has the same results."


End file.
